


i'm your little angel, baby boy, we're going biblical

by dolliedear



Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were in love, that was obvious to anyone who has ever met them. The thing is that they have two other boyfriends that they love and loved them back just as much.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104206
Kudos: 6





	i'm your little angel, baby boy, we're going biblical

**Author's Note:**

> title from angel by kali uchis  
> for patches, my meow meow <3

When KurtandBlaine became KurtandBlaineandSebastian, it certainly was rocky. Sebastian couldn't keep his hands to himself, both concerning his boyfriends and random strangers. To no one's surprise at all, a romantic relationship didn't exactly stop Sebastian from going clubbing and dancing and rubbing against nameless men. 

It irritated Kurt to no end, but he lived with it. When the day rounded up, Sebastian was his and Blaine's. Sebastian was in their bed. They were the ones who he came back to every night and woke up with. Who he did love, even though he didn't explicitly say it. They knew. The little-appreciated sighs and soft kisses he gave Kurt when Kurt made breakfast for his boys. His whimpers and the way his hips stuttered when Blaine muttered " _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ " between gasps and moans as he's pressing Blaine into some random surface as he fucks him.

Now enter Sam. Sam Evans. The same Sam who Blaine and Kurt had known since sophomore year of high school (Blaine's a year later than Kurt’s.) Dorky Sam, Hot Sam. KurtandBlaineandSebastian quickly became KurtandBlaineandSebastianandSam upon introducing Sam to Sebastian. The two bonded... scarily fast and deeply. They were the most unlikely couple but they worked so well, a slight push and pull. Apparently, they'd even met before— At Scandals. Sam had said Sebastian was the guy he let crowd him in the bathroom and kiss him breathless. Sebastian chuckled and laid his head on Sam's shoulder, snaking his hand down to pinch Sam's behind. 

He made the remark, "Oh? That was you? I remember a particularly sloppy blowjob that night from a sandy blond."

Sam had just laughed and leaned his head on Seb's, "Would you reject a sloppy blowjob from a sandy blond right now?"

"Absolutely not."

Blaine and Kurt were surprised how well the two mixed but it was endearing, their boys being almost a perfect match.

Kurt and Sebastian were the worst when it came to fighting, they were at each other's throats constantly for the smallest thing. Blaine didn't like yelling. When they got to where they were screaming at each other, Sam would give Blaine his headphones and curl up with him. Listened to whatever song Blaine was listening to from how loud the volume was and softly humming along. Their fights didn't last long when it was something over petty, they were usually over and done with it in ten minutes. After Sebastian had pushed Kurt up against a wall and they started angrily made out.

Sam was an anchor, sort of. He was always the one to stop fights when they got out of hand, always there to cheer up his boyfriends when they were sad. They were there for him too, but he didn't want to feel like he was being doted on. He didn't like Sebastian spending lots of money on him, it felt like charity. Sebastian has explained multiple times that it's not charity. He just liked spending his money, especially on his boyfriends. 

Sam and Kurt were the early birds in the relationship. When Kurt got up, he'd see Sam already awake and staring lovingly at his boyfriends. It made Kurt's breath hitch every time. Same tagged along when Kurt went to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone. They stole chaste kisses and playful touches as Kurt cooked and Sam prepared coffee for the three and tea for himself.

"Do you think they ever wake up before we finish breakfast?" Sam had asked once, in the midst of their morning routine.

Kurt had hummed and replied, "Probably. Sebastian probably uses his mouth for something other than spurting out insults when they're alone in there."

"You think Seb gives B morning bjs?" Sam asked as if it could be the most out-of-world thing to ever happen.

"It's probable. He can't keep it in his pants like ever." 

In fact, that's exactly what would happen on the rare days the two did wake up before they were woken up for breakfast. Blaine's hands curled in their silk sheets (Kurt insisted on having them) and breath shallow as Seb went down on him.

What they had was far from perfect, none of them seemed like they should fit together. For example, Kurt and Blaine were high school sweethearts that _everybody_ said were endgame but were just waiting until they broke up. But what they had worked for them and they loved each other, Sebastian prefers the word 'adore.' They knew each other and what they felt so it didn't really matter what others thought.


End file.
